Lightning
by SilverYami
Summary: (Sequel to Rain) Telling your friends you're gay is a stressful occasion. Telling them you have a boyfriend is just as bad. Max has to do both, and it doesn't help that Kai keeps showing up at all the wrong times... KaiMax Yaoifluff one-shot.


**Warning: This is light yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: beyblade isn't mine…** -_sticks out tongue-_

**My only words are... enjoy!**

**xOxOx**

**I** sighed contentedly, closing my eyes as Kai's magic fingers worked their way over my back. Who knew that Kai Hiwatari would give such great back massages?

Hold that.

Who knew that Kai Hiwatari would even give back massages in the first place? I guess I am just that special. Kai won't massage just anybody.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I shivered as his warm breath tickled my neck. "Mmm," I moaned. "When did you get so good at this?"

He chuckled and straightened up, shifting around on my hips. "I guess I am just naturally talented."

I twisted my head around to look at him. "You just don't seem like the type who would give someone a back massage."

He smirked, his hands moving lower. "Just for you."

I shuddered and closed my eyes, burying my face back into the blankets. Damn he was good at this! I could feel myself melting into the bed, completely boneless. Kai's hands moved up and down my back, gently pressing against the knotted muscles.

I **have** been under a lot of stress lately. It is frustrating, sneaking around with Kai, not being able to kiss him when ever I feel like it, worrying we will be caught. Oh, it was fun at first. It was our little secret, just the two of us. We would share quick kisses in the hall, and sneak off to 'train'. And when Rei flirted with Kai, I would just laugh at him, and not worry. Well, I could still do that, but you know, now I want everyone to know that Kai is mine. I want to be able to kiss him in front of Rei, I want to be able to sit on his lap while we watch TV, and I want to do couple things, without everyone thinking it is strange that Kai and I want to go some where by ourselves.

The problem is neither one of want to be the one to tell them.

Well, ok, so I wouldn't mind telling Tyson or Kenny **that** much. I mean, they at least would understand… I think. But no way am I breaking the news to Rei! Nu uh, that guy is scary when pissed off! Besides, he likes Kai, so he probably won't kill **him**. Me on the other hand…

I moaned when Kai hit a particularly tense spot.

Then I felt him shift slightly. "Max… we need to tell them."

I nodded, not opening my eyes. "Uh huh…" I mumbled.

He continued. "I love you. And I want the others to know. You want that to, right?"

I gasped as he bent down and began to lightly kiss my neck. "Of… of course…"

"Good." His lips brushed my ear as he leaned in to whisper, "I think you should tell them."

I was caught up in a haze of pleasure. "O- okay…"

I felt his lips curve into a smile. "Good." His teeth nipped at my earlobe, and then suddenly he was gone, sitting back up. "I'm glad we had this talk, Max." he patted my back and climbed off me, sliding off the bed and to the floor.

Huh?

I shot up. "What? Wait! Kai!"

He turned around to smirk at me. "Good luck telling them tomorrow, Max. I look forward to it."

"WHAT!"

With that annoying smirk still on his face, he left the room, leaving me sitting frozen on the bed.

**xOxOx**

**A**fter staying awake all night worrying, I wanted to sleep in the next morning, so I would be nice and awake when I faced THEM. But Kai, being the loving caring boyfriend he is, wouldn't let me. He dragged me out of bed at eight in the morning, and laughed at my pathetic attempts to claw my way back under the blankets. I was just finishing getting dressed when I heard Rei calling out for Kai.

He wanted Kai to help him brush him hair.

That alone got me rushing down to the kitchen. The sooner I tell THEM, the sooner Rei learns to keep his paws off! Heh heh… I can't wait to see the look on his face when I announce that me and Kai are together…

… maybe I will let Kai do it. It would serve him right for tricking me into this.

I peered around the corner of the kitchen. Tyson and Kenny were sitting there, eating breakfast. Well, ok, Tyson was eating breakfast. Kenny was just sitting there typing on his laptop. He must have finished already or something. Either that or Tyson stole it. But still… they look so peaceful! So blissfully unaware of the things that go on behind closed doors, so unsuspecting, not knowing what I am about to tell THEM will change their world forever…

Cough.

I walked into the room, and stood before them, clearing my throat. They both looked up, and immediately Tyson got a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Maxie, are you ok?"

I nodded. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"You look kinda pale, and you're shaking pretty badly. Were you sick last night?"

I laughed nervously. "Pale? I am not pale! I… I'm perfectly fine! Heh heh…" And I am not shaking! Really I'm not!

Kenny spoke up. "Are you sure your ok, Max? You look like you are going to be sick!"

Oh, come on! They have to be exaggerating! Ok, so I am a little nervous… but its not that big of a deal!

Kenny closed his laptop, and asked, "Max?"

Wow… he must be really worried about me to actually stop working on his computer! "I'm… I'm fine! Really!" I squeaked. Yeah, right. My voice is just all high and squeaky for nothing then.

Tyson took another bite of his toast. Well, he hadn't stopped eating, at least. "But Max…"

I blurted out, "me and Kai are in love!"

Silence immediately fell over the kitchen.

And then, of course, Kai took that exact moment to walk in. He glanced at the shocked looks on Kenny's and Tyson's faces, and then he looked at me. I am pretty sure my expression was one of horror. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I nodded.

All of a sudden, Tyson laughed. Both me and Kai stared at him. That definitely wasn't the reaction we were expecting. But Tyson just continued to laugh. "Oh man, Kai! Max just told the funniest joke! You are going to freak out when you hear it!"

My jaw dropped. A joke? A JOKE? He thought my confession of love was a JOKE?

Kai smirked at me, then turned to Tyson. "Oh really? What joke might that be?"

Tyson was still laughing. "Max said… haha… he said that y-you guys were in l-love! Isn't that so funny?"

Kai smiled at Tyson, and stepped over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and placed a small kiss on my neck. "That **is** funny, Tyson," he said. "Don't you think, Max?"

Tyson stopped mid laugh, and began to choke.

I grinned at the look on Tyson's face. That's what you get for thinking Max Mizuhara jokes about loving Kai Hiwatari!

Kenny cleared his throat. "So… you two actually are…"

"…in love, yes." Kai tightened his grip on my waist.

Tyson's mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again. "You… gay?" he sputtered.

I ignored him, and turned around in Kai's arms, kissing him on the lips, my hands linking together behind his neck. He kissed me back, ignoring the sputtering from Tyson and the thump that probably meant Kenny had fainted.

I think it went better than I expected…

**xOxOx**

**I**t wasn't till much later, that night in fact, when I was getting ready for bed, that something awful happened. And I'm not talking about the, 'oh no Kai didn't kiss me goodnight' awful, but the 'holy shit Rei just burst into my room looking murderous' kind of awful.

So I was pretty much paralyzed by fear when Rei banged the door open and stomped into my room looking murderous.

"Max," he hissed.

I trembled, and tried to smile. "R-Rei! What… what a pleasant surprise!"

Rei shut the door quietly (that scared me more than anything so far. Shouldn't he be slamming doors?) and walked over to me. "Max." his lip curled. "Tyson told me the funniest joke just now…"

Yeah, right. Your eyes tell me found it anything but funny.

"… he said that you and Kai were… in **love**. Isn't that silly?"

I laughed shakily. "Uhh… ya very funny that."

His eyes flashed. "So you're telling me it **was** just a joke, **right**?"

"Uhhh…" Oh great. The perfect time to be at a loss for words.

"Max. **Tell** me it was just a joke."

You sound so threatening! Do I have a choice?

I was about three seconds away from dashing to the door and attempting escape, when said door opened and Kai walked in, stopping short at the sight of Rei. Rei turned around slowly, fists clenched at his sides.

Kai, sweet Kai, love of my life, joy of my heart. As much as I worship/admire/adore/love you, I must say. You have the worst timing **ever**.

**End.**

**xOxOx**

Yay! Another one done! You know originally I wasn't going to write this today, but then I just had to put up a story on 05/05/05. I just HAD to! So tada! It has been a long time since I wrote **Rain**, hasn't it? So it is probably good I am updating today.

I want to thank **Witty Angel, Kiko cat, WhiteTigress666, blackartofchaos, Yazzy, M.S.K, Obsidian Sphinx, LilAznSp0nge, KinkyMe, emilee, Hizuara, Black & Gold ficcies inc., dark mystic, sincerity and faith,** and **ForeverAnime**, for reviewing **Rain**!

_Hizuara_: Yes! The battle in Fire and Water! That's the name of the episode! I love that one to! It is so cute! I am really happy you liked the story so much. I was so happy when I read your review! I was like, 'yay! A big fan of Kai/Max!' Thank you!

I was actually surprised so many people did review! I knew when I started that Kai/Max isn't a very popular pairing, so thanks everyone! And I hope I didn't offend anyone by being mean to Rei. I **DO** love him! A lot! In fact, almost all my stories are Kai/Rei. And I don't really know what will happen to Rei in the end. I am still working on that…

Only one more left!

Review please?


End file.
